Snogging on a table till midnight
by Smileystuff
Summary: Basically Sherlock tries, and fails, not to get drunk on his stag night. Much to the girls pleasure as they stumble upon them in a pub.


**Snogging on a Table till Midnight**

_Basically Sherlock tries, and fails, not to get drunk on his stag night. Much to the girls pleasure as they stumble upon them in a pub. Thought of it while I was listening to Heat Of The Moment so that is why it's in there._

Sherlock was getting married in the next week and, frankly, he was terrified. So John decided that it was a perfect time to throw him a surprise stags night out and get him completely hammered. Which encouraged the girls to go throw Molly her hen party too, but for a much less alcohol based evening, but of course it was still involved enough for them to get the slightest bit tipsy.

It had barely been three hours before Sherlock was drunk out of his mind- though it would've been much sooner if Sherlock hadn't sat there sulking for one of them hours.

"Light weights.." Greg snorted, taking another gulp of his pint as he watched, with high amusement, as Sherlock clumsy deduced a large burly man as John, whilst giggling like a small girl, tried to pull him away.

Lestrade was _very_ pleased that he managed to snag John's camera to catch the whole event unfolding.

Once Sherlock had, barely, managed to escape the man, with no help whatsoever from John, he took his phone from his pocket and began to clumsily press buttons on it.

"Sherly.. Wh-Who are you culling?" John slurred, leaning over his best friends shoulder.

"Molly.. My Molly, don't you touch her.." He replied, whacking his hand away as John tried to take away the phone, "noooo.. Jawn.. I luve her.." He whined, hitting his hand away once more before lifting the phone to his ear. "Mully! I need to seeee you.. I wanna snoooog you.. Pls."

_"Oh my god, Sherlock! How drunk are you?!"_ Molly giggled from the other side of the phone as Sherlock continued to bat at John's hand, ending up standing on top of the table they were sitting at.

Greg didn't say a word, continuing to record the situation, mumbling something under his breath about showing this at Sherlock's wedding.

"I-I'm nooot_ that_ drunk.." He slurred into the receiver, now kicking at John as he kept persistent at his mission to get Sherlock's phone. "Come fiinndd meeee.." He sang.

_"Where are you then?"_

"Aaat the.. Em.. I dunno.. The one.. one on Baker Streeet.." He murmured as there was another giggle from the other side before he hung up with one last drunken comment. "Byyyyyeeee!"

John then managed to snatched the phone from Sherlock and before he could start sulking properly about it a song suddenly caught his attention.

He held his beer bottle to his lips as if it was a microphone, beginning to very enthusiastically play air guitar to the start of the song.

_"I never meant to be so bad to you!" _

He sang drunkly into his bottle, Greg sniggering behind him._ "One thing I said that I would never dooo!" _By now the detective had developed quite the crowd by now as he belted the song. He was about to continue when there was another voice, a much sweeter and delicate voice that had been watching him ever since she'd walked in.

_"A look from you and I would fall from grace!" _Molly sang as she approached him, smiling as a lopsided grin appeared on his face._ "And that would wipe the smile right from my faace!"_

The crowd had, of course, grew ever so slightly at the sudden appearance. People recording on their phones.

_"Do you remember when we used to dance!"_ He sang back, reaching out his hand for her to take, lifting her onto the table with him. "_And incidence arose from circumstance!_"

"_One thing lead to another we were young!_" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his lips softly. "_And we would scream together songs unsung!_"

_"It was the heat of the moment!"_ The whole bar practically belted, singing along with the to-be husband and wife. "_Telling me what my heart meant!_" The couple began the to sway, Sherlock not taking his eyes off her. "_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes!_"

The men and women's voice faded as Sherlock started to sing the next verse.

"_And now you find yourself in '82!_"

He continued, beaming happily whilst swaying slightly with her, half because of the music, half because of the drink. "_The disco hotspots hold no charm for you!" _

_"You can't concern yourself with bigger things!" _Molly chuckled, pushing a few of his stray curls behind his ear. _"You catch the pearl and ride the dragons wings!"_

And once more the whole bar started to sing as they entered the chorus.

"_Cause it's the heat of the moment!_

_The heat of the moment!_

_The heat of the moment shone in your eyes!"_

Sherlock placed a messy kiss upon Molly's lips as a small instrumental played before he continued singing, still grinning like an idiot.

_"And when your looks are gone and you're alone!" _He sang, taking a quick sip of his lager. _"How many nights you sit beside the phone!"_

_"What were the things you wanted for yourself!" _Molly grinned, her face edging closer to his._ "Teenage ambition you remember well!"_

_It was the heat of the moment! _

_Telling you what your heart meant!_

_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes!_" They all sang once more before Sherlock silenced Molly with his lips, doing just as he said on the phone. Snogging her.

"_It_ _was the heat of the moment!_

_The heat of the moment!_

_The heat of the moment shone in your eyes!" _

And that was how Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective, snogged his fiancée around a group of random strangers, Molly's hen party and Sherlock's stag night who were all singing. It's also the story of how Sherlock blushed heavily on his wedding day when Lestrade happily showed the video to everyone that attended.


End file.
